<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прежде чем ты станешь пеной by soul_of_spring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682772">Прежде чем ты станешь пеной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring'>soul_of_spring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Code Name: Sailor V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Crystal Tokyo Era, Detectives, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отголоски прошлого способны не давать покоя даже в самом светлом и идеальном будущем.</p><p>
  
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Kunzite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прежде чем ты станешь пеной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на конкурс в группе "Под полной Луной. Истории Remmianna" с условиями: Минако и Кунсайт, Русалочка и детектив.</p><p>Remmianna - за шикарный конкурс и Месс - за вдохновение и идею)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гора отчетов никогда не вызывала у Кунсайта что-то похожее на панику или раздражение, но сегодня он впервые почувствовал, как обычная невозмутимость дает трещину. </p><p>Пять жертв, шестую на краю удерживали только воды Меркурия, и даже умение Зоя проникать в самые невозможные места не давало новых зацепок. Радовало только, что о происходящем еще неизвестно королю и королеве. Но шестое чувство подсказывало, что доклад на эту тему не за горами — ситуация принимала серьезный оборот. </p><p>— Ваш завтрак, милорд, — раздался мелодичный голос прямо над ухом, и служанка поставила перед ним поднос. Кунсайт рассеянно кивнул и сделал глоток горячего кофе, с удивлением отмечая привкус карамели и корицы. Он очень давно не пил такой кофе — скорее всего, как раз со времен Серебряного Тысячелетия. Наверное, сегодня на кухню спозаранку заглянул Зойсайт: только он мог попробовать вспомнить этот старый рецепт.</p><p>— Сложный день, милорд? — заботливо спросила служанка — кажется, Синтия, — и Кунсайт кивнул. Он всегда относился к прислуге в Хрустальном дворце с уважением и предупредительностью: им вполне хватало неловкостей с панибратствующим со всеми Зойсатом, придирчивым Джедайтом и балагуром-Нефритом. Так что её беспокойство не казалось чем-то удивительным: учитывая бардак в кабинете, было очевидно, что Кунсайт не спал всю ночь. </p><p>Служанка распахнула шторы, пропуская неумолимый солнечный свет, знаменующий начало очередного дня, и продолжила:</p><p>— Вам стоит отдохнуть, милорд.</p><p>— У меня нет на это времени, — отбрасывая очередной отчет, заметил Кунсайт. — Сейчас отдых — непозволительная роскошь.</p><p>— Но милорд… — тонкая девичья рука легла ему на плечо, и в кротком голосе зазвучало знакомое нескрываемое ехидство. — Возможно, не стоило играть в рыцаря без страха и упрёка и говорить, что прекрасно обойдетесь без нашей помощи?</p><p>Кунсайт вздрогнул и поднял голову, встречаясь с полным насмешки взглядом Венеры. </p><p>— Когда ты вернулась? — спросил он, не в силах избавиться от навязчивой мысли: в первый ли раз он принял Венеру за служанку?</p><p>— Пару часов назад, — ответила она, забирая из его рук чашку с кофе и делая глоток. — Нефрит побежал предаваться любовным утехам, а я решила проверить, что ты наворотил без нас. И мое желание вылить этот кофе тебе на голову — самое милое, что я хочу сделать. Ты в курсе, что ночью заболела еще одна девушка?..</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>— Но хуже всего, милый, что это любимая фрейлина Серенити. И расскажи-ка мне: почему я, только вернувшись, узнала об этом раньше Верховного?</p><p>— Венера… </p><p>— Переговоры с цефейцами были важны, не спорю, — Венера бросила раздраженный взгляд на пятна кофе, забрызгавшее её дорожное платье, — но, учитывая ситуацию в Хрустальном Токио, они могли подождать. А маньяк, пытающийся подобраться к Серенити, не ждал нашего триумфального возвращения, а действовал. </p><p>— Только вы с Нефритом могли выторговать устраивающие Альянс условия, — нахмурился Кунсайт. — А твои попытки нравоучений также не помогут делу.</p><p>— Простите, что вступила на вашу территорию, милорд, — Венера насмешливо поклонилась и уселась на край стола, забирая оставшиеся отчеты. — У тебя есть пара часов на отдых, пока я вхожу в курс дела. </p><p>— В этом нет нужды.</p><p>— Кунсайт, — Венера пробуравила его многозначительным взглядом. — Иди поспи. Мне нужен здравомыслящий напарник, а не зомби.</p><p>Кунсайт ненавидел, когда кто-то пытался им командовать, и в другой ситуации не позволил бы ей вот так руководить собой. Но он действительно чертовски устал, а остатки ароматного кофе впервые за долгое время давали надежду, что между ними еще не всё потеряно. Ведь во времена Серебряного Тысячелетия этот напиток готовила только наследная принцесса Венеры — и только для одного человека. </p><p>***</p><p>Когда они спустя столетия вчетвером возвращались из небытия, Кунсайт, наверное, был единственным, кто не ждал ничего хорошего от встречи с сейлор-воительницами. Каждая из них изменилась и успела прожить несколько жизней, одна из которых была ознаменована борьбой против злобных лордов Тёмного Королевства — о какой сентиментальности могла идти речь?</p><p>Но это Венера молча сделала первый шаг и заключила Кунсайта в объятия, когда они воскресли и предстали перед королем и королевой во дворце Хрустального Токио. И в этих объятиях было всё — поддержка, нежность, принятие и прощение. Всё, кроме любви. И такими же теплыми объятиями Мина одарила Нефрита, Зойсайта и Джедайта, после чего легкой поступью покинула зал. Как Верховная, своим примером она показала воительницам, что лорды не заслужили осуждения. А с любовью — каждый должен был сделать свой выбор самостоятельно. </p><p>А сама Венера, которую он твердо решил больше не называть по имени, уже показала Кунсайту, что в этом мире между ними не может быть никакой любви. И разве он, уже когда-то предавший её, имел право спорить?</p><p>Но они смогли стать друзьями и успешно выполнять свой долг по защите Серенити и Эндимиона. Верховный лорд и Верховная воительница были идеальным тандемом, поддерживающим порядок в Хрустальном дворце. Но Кунсайт никому бы не признался, что скучал по легкомысленной принцессе Минории, распевающей старинные романтические баллады своим дивным голосом. </p><p>В Хрустальном Токио он не слышал её песен ни разу. Венера из тридцатого столетия была жестче и опаснее, превратив красоту и золотые шелка в еще одно смертоносное оружие. Она повзрослела — и не позволяла Кунсайту ограждать себя от забот, как это бывало раньше. И даже малейшее проявление её прежней ребячливости заставляло Кунсайта поощрять самые глупые мероприятия: как игру в фанты, затеянную Зоем на день Рождения Серенити.</p><p>Но на следующее утро им стало не до смеха. У Земли, как и у Альянса, оставалось огромное количество нерешенных проблем, но странная и внезапная смерть молодой златовласой девушки в Хрустальном Токио в день рождения королевы обеспокоила их всех. Джедайт сразу определил внеземной магический след, а история, рассказанная родственниками убитой, казалась каким-то кошмаром. Сначала жертва потеряла голос, который целители безуспешно пытались вернуть несколько дней, потом её ноги превратились в рыбий хвост, а на исходе третьего дня она умерла, превратившись в морскую пену.</p><p>Зойсайт перерыл город вверх дном, но не обнаружил ни одного недоброжелателя у этой девушки — тем более решившегося на такое ужасное проклятье. А через несколько дней они столкнулись с еще двумя такими же случаями. И всех девушек роднило между собой одно: они были похожи на Серенити золотистыми волосами и голубыми глазами.</p><p>Все былые враги были повержены, но кто-то, желавший смерти королеве, играл с ними в кошки-мышки. Выбирал ни в чем не повинных девушек и с каждым разом ускорял эффект проклятья. Венера рвалась найти убийцу, но она была нужнее Нефриту на тайных переговорах с цефейцами. Кунсайт смог настоять на их отъезде, убеждая, что справится с этим делом. Но его единственным достижением стал эксперимент с водами Меркурия при помощи Ами и Зоя. Джедайт пытался создать обратную магическую цепочку для нейтрализации проклятья, но последняя девушка, пусть и была жива, по-прежнему оставалась русалкой. А теперь пострадала еще одна. </p><p>Кунсайт снова подвел город, доверенный ему Эндимионом, и снова подвел Венеру. И не заслужил несколько часов сна, милостиво подаренных женщиной, которую он продолжал любить. </p><p>Когда он вернулся в свой кабинет, Венера, все еще в дорожном платье, расположилась на ковре, пристально изучая разбросанные вокруг бумаги, а Зой нервно мерил шагами комнату. Очевидно, что пока Кунсайт спал, у них был долгий и напряженный спор.</p><p>— Всеблагая Селена! — всплеснул руками Зойсайт. — Она всё-таки тебя не отравила. Умоляю, объясни ей, что сегодня это совершенно неуместно. </p><p>— Надеюсь, отравить меня будет неуместно и через пару недель, — пошутил Кунсайт, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но эти спорщики его даже не услышали. </p><p>— Уймись, Зой, — фыркнула Венера. — Я считаю, что Серенити должна узнать правду, раз новой жертвой стала её приближенная. </p><p>— Но не в день подписания договора с цефейцами! Если тебе не жалко собственных усилий, вспомни хотя бы о месяцах приготовлений, интриг и приемов, которые организовали мы с Нефом! </p><p>— Ты забываешь, что Серенити давно не маленькая впечатлительная девочка, и она не побежит прятаться в своей комнате от окружающего мира.</p><p>— Зато с Эндимиона станется её там запереть, — хмыкнул Кунсайт, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Венеры. — Для начала нам стоит обсудить, появились ли у тебя какие-нибудь зацепки. </p><p>— Кое-что есть, — она подняла с пола одну из бумажек. — Но это только подтверждает, что наш маньяк охотится на Серенити. У первой жертвы был возлюбленный, но родители не одобряли и запрещали их отношения… А фрейлина Мия в похожей ситуации. Она влюблена в наследника одного из меркурианских старых родов, но их брак будет совершенным мезальянсом, который не допустят его родители. </p><p>— Я почти не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что они планировали сбежать, — Кунсайт издал хриплый смешок, а потом замолк, пронзенный неожиданной догадкой. — Зой, где сейчас находится Мия?</p><p>— В западных покоях, под присмотром Ами: трансформация должна вот-вот начаться.</p><p>— Я хочу задать Мие несколько вопросов. Она не может говорить, но кивнуть в случае чего сможет.</p><p>***</p><p>Фрейлина Мия и правда была похожа на Серенити, особенно наивно распахнутыми глазами. Она с такой надеждой уставилась на их процессию, что Кунсайту даже стало немного неловко. Девушку в данный момент должна прошибать жуткая боль от трансформации, а он пришел со странными вопросами, совсем не уверенный, что они могут спасти ее жизнь.</p><p>— Мия, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень тяжело… — заговорил Кунсайт. — Но без честных ответов на эти вопросы мы не в силах тебе помочь. Ты готова? </p><p>Фрейлина сжала ладонь Ами и нетерпеливо замотала головой вверх-вниз. Кунсайт после каждого утвердительного кивка задавал всё новые и новые вопросы:</p><p>— Я слышал, что у тебя есть возлюбленный. Вы, конечно, хотите пожениться? Но возникло слишком много проблем…Он предлагал тебе сбежать, верно? Что ж, Мия, а теперь я задам тебе самый важный вопрос. Знал ли кто-то о вашем плане побега?</p><p>Мия вздрогнула всем телом — трансформация продолжалась — и отрицательно покачала головой, прижимаясь к Ами, бормотавшей над ней исцеляющие заклинания. </p><p> Кунсайт разочарованно поджал губы: он был уверен, что именно здесь скрыта очередная зацепка. Но всё-таки этот маньяк не успевал узнавать жертв и втираться к ним в доверие, а действовал поверхностно. Жаль.</p><p>Он уже было развернулся к выходу, как вдруг Мия подняла на него заплаканное лицо и жестами показала, что вспомнила. Она схватила блокнот, лежавший на тумбочке, и быстро написала одно слово: «Гадалка».</p><p> — Зой, — кашлянул Кунсайт, выводя его с Венерой из покоев, где мучилась фрейлина. — Я правильно помню, что еще две жертвы тоже ходили к гадалке у родника?</p><p>— Я проверял её, Кунсайт, — возмущенно заметил Зойсайт. — Чудная старуха, у которой не все в порядке с головой. Травы, карты, бормотания — и капля венерианской магии, которая единственная не делает её форменной шарлатанкой. И дальше соседней продуктовой лавки она никогда не ходила. </p><p>— Венерианской магии? — настороженно спросила Венера.</p><p>— Вроде как её матушка была одной из жриц планеты.</p><p>— Это может быть Циркония? — вспомнил Кунсайт.</p><p>— Циркония давно мертва… — задумчиво ответила Венера. — И она наслала бы кошмары, а не проклятия. Зой, ты ведь приходил к ней не в качестве лорда?</p><p>— Обижаешь, — хмыкнул Зойсайт. — Жаловался на несчастную любовь, но она вытащила мне червового туза и пообещала безоблачного счастья с любимой. </p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы мы навестили эту гадалку как Верховные? — поинтересовался Кунсайт, видя, что каждая новая фраза Зоя давала Венере очередную зацепку.</p><p>— Думаю, стоит, — усмехнулась она.</p><p> ***</p><p>— О чем мне стоит знать перед тем, как мы войдем? — спросил Кунсайт, хватая Венеру за руку на пороге дома старухи.</p><p>— Я ни в чем не уверена, — она нервно усмехнулась и сжала его ладонь в ответ. — Но постарайся ничего там не трогать, хорошо?</p><p>Венера постучала в дверь и, толкнув её плечом, вошла в дом вместе с Кунсайтом. Действительно странного вида старуха раскладывала на столе сушеные растения и тихо напевала себе под нос хриплым голосом.</p><p>— Ах, какие господа серьезные ко мне пожаловали, — прокаркала она, всплеснув руками. — А я все ждала и ждала, когда меня заметят. </p><p>— Мне самой жаль, что получилось так долго… Кайто Эйс.</p><p>Старуха безумно улыбнулась, её лицо пошло рябью, и через несколько мгновений на её месте хохотал смутно знакомый Кунсайту мужчина.</p><p>— Крошка Ви. Моя принцесса Минория… Хотя нет. Ты ведь никогда не была моей. Даже теперь привела с собой его. Соскучились по Данбуриту, лорд Кунсайт?</p><p>И Кунсайт наконец узнал его. Адонис, первый воин из гвардии венерианцев, служивший на Земле и проклятый Берилл вместе с ними. </p><p>Венера жестом остановила руку Кунсайта и сделала шаг вперед.</p><p>— Он здесь только из-за службы Эндимиону. Ведь моя судьба — безответная вечность. Ты сам пожелал мне это, Кайто, — неужели не помнишь? </p><p>— Безответная? — захохотал Адонис. — Ты можешь обманывать кого угодно, но не меня, Ви. Капля венерианской крови даровала мне проклятое знание всех невысказанных страстей. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Как и всегда. И даже в той жизни, когда глупый Кайто Эйс помогал тебе против собственных юм.</p><p>Адонис говорил и говорил, захлебываясь воздухом, и жадно разглядывал Венеру, которая подходила все ближе.</p><p>— Я ведь действительно любила тебя, Кайто. </p><p>— Любовь… Только мы с тобой и знаем, чего она стоит. Узнав правду, ты не приняла меня в той жизни. Ты не способна на жертвенность ради любимого, Ви, — прошипел Адонис, а Кунсайт вспоминал изломанное тело принцессы Минории на ступенях Лунного дворца и чудом сдерживал пробивавшийся наружу ледяной гнев. Если бы Венера не остановила его, то обезумевший Адонис был бы мертв.</p><p>— Я не спорю, что виновата. Но почему должны были страдать эти девушки, Кайто? — обманчиво-мягким тоном спросила Венера.</p><p>— Они наказаны за свою нерешительность, как были бы наказаны и другие, пока ты бы не пришла ко мне. </p><p>— Но теперь я здесь.</p><p>Когда Адонис наклонился вперёд, целую долю секунды Кунсайт с болью ожидал совершенно иного — но магические атаки прорезали воздух в крошечном доме одновременно. Цепь любви сжалась вокруг горла Адониса, а Венеру отшвырнуло к двери, и она судорожно пыталась вдохнуть воздух. </p><p>Кунсайт бросился к ней как раз в тот момент, когда тело Венеры выгнуло дугой, а рот раскрылся в беззвучном крике. </p><p>— Смерть каждой девчонки усиливала остатки моей венерианской магии, — прохрипел Адонис, пока цепь продолжала неумолимо душить его. — Настолько, что сил хватило на последнее проклятье для хранительницы планеты. </p><p> Кунсайт подхватил уже успевшую превратиться в русалку Венеру на руки и успокаивающе бормотал:</p><p>— Сейчас мы телепортируемся к Ами, всё будет в порядке…</p><p> — Ты не успеешь, — из последних сил разразился смехом Адонис. — Она умрёт в течение минуты, потому что в сотни жизней так и не обрела истинную любовь.</p><p>В бездонных глазах Венеры плескалось раскаяние и горечь. Кунсайт не знал, что она хотела сказать, но знал, что собирался сделать сам.</p><p>Губы Мины были такие же, как тысячелетие назад: желанные, податливые, с привкусом карамели. Кунсайт вложил в поцелуй всё, что не успел сказать за время, прошедшее с момента воскрешения.</p><p>Смех Адониса и всё остальное вокруг перестало казаться хоть сколько-то важным, потому что Мина обняла его за шею, требовательно целуя в ответ. </p><p>— Видимо, в сказках есть больше истины, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — зазвучал её голос, такой же прекрасный, как и прежде. </p><p>Мина провела рукой по щеке Кунсайта и, высвободившись из его объятий, подошла к умирающему Адонису. Из его посиневшего горла вырывались последние судорожные хрипы, а в глазах не было и следа былой ярости или безумия — только смирение. Кунсайт чувствовал: в глубине души Адонис был игроком и признавал, что сделал неверную ставку. А его ненормальная привязанность к Мине заставляла радоваться этому проигрышу.</p><p>— Прости, что снова пришлось убить тебя, Кайто, — тихо сказала она, глядя на него своими завораживающими глазами. </p><p>Кунсайт молча стоял рядом, пока Адонис испускал последний вздох и превращался в космическую пыль — даже странно, что не в пену, как его жертвы. Этот мерзавец не заслужил такого дара от Мины, но это было её решение. А Кунсайт почти ничего не знал о жизни Сейлор-Венеры в двадцатом веке. </p><p>— Жаль, что я не догадалась раньше, — через какое-то время заговорила Мина. — Зой во время своего расследования все равно не смог бы выяснить правду: только венерианцы способны увидеть истинный облик друг друга. Гадание на картах и пропажа голоса должны были сразу натолкнуть меня на верную мысль. </p><p>— Как бы Адонис ни хотел, чтобы ты пришла сюда, он не дал нам достаточно улик, — Кунсайт ободряюще сжал её плечо. — Зато теперь мы спасём двух девушек, зная способ нейтрализовать проклятье поцелуем истинной любви.</p><p>Мина нервно хмыкнула, и Кунсайт нежно притянул её к себе:</p><p>— Мы слишком долго откладывали этот разговор, потому что кое-кто умело заморочил мне голову. Зачем, родная?</p><p>— Сайто-кун жил гораздо лучше, пока одна вертлявая девчонка не появилась у него на пути, — усмехнулась Мина. — Мне было четырнадцать, но слышать, как ты называешь меня «сестричкой» и не отрываешь влюбленного взгляда от другой, было невыносимо.</p><p>— Наша память любит играть с нами, но неужели ты думаешь, что внутреннее чутье в конце концов не подсказало мне, что передо мной не Окамото? — тихо рассмеялся Кунсайт, пока Мина смущенно краснела, как совсем не пристало жесткой воительнице Венере. — Не найди меня сразу после этого Берилл, всё могло бы сложиться совершенно иначе.</p><p>— Я освобождала нас от обязательств прошлого, Кун! Если ты хотел быть со мной из долга или предназначения…</p><p>— Мина… совсем недавно я был уверен, что ты погибнешь. Напомнить, что я сделал в этот момент?</p><p>Она все еще сомневалась — Кунсайт слишком хорошо знал эту складку меж бровей. Он снова поцеловал её — долго и напористо. Они захлебывались воздухом, пальцы Мины вцепились в его волосы, и Кунсайт не мог не думать о том, какими жаркими были их ночи в Серебряном Тысячелетии. </p><p>— Я любил принцессу Минорию и почти пропал в привязанности к смешной девчонке Минако Айно. И я люблю тебя, Верховная. Не потому что должен, а потому что ради твоей улыбки я готов терпеть дурачества Зоя и выходки Нефрита. Потому что хочу заботиться о тебе. Потому что в любом мире ты делала меня лучше. Зачем мучить друг друга, когда сейчас мы можем просто быть счастливы?</p><p>— Верховный лорд Кунсайт ведь всегда прав? — светло улыбнулась Мина.</p><p>— Разумеется, — с серьезным видом кивнул он. </p><p>— Тогда разве я могу спорить? </p><p>— Ты способна на всё.</p><p>Она хихикнула и быстро поцеловала Кунсайта в уголок губ. </p><p>— Нам пора возвращаться во дворец, решить все проблемы, присутствовать на подписании договора, а потом… — Мина будто бы вспомнила что-то и подмигнула ему. — Возможно, я даже спою тебе что-то из баллад старых времен.</p><p>— Главное не на два голоса с Нефритом. Я скучал только по твоему пению.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>